December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks
The '''December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks '''were a coordinated series of terrorist attacks by Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan to cripple the Allied Powers during the war effort and to avenge the death of Adolf Hitler (at least, for the Nazis). Background With the invasion of China by the Imperial Japanese military on September 18, 1931 and the assassination of Hitler on February 10, 1933, the Axis Powers were planning on exacting retribution on the Allies. Coincidentally, both of the Axis powers thought of attacks against the Allied countries themselves. With Pascal Hacke wanting to avenge Hitler and Hirohito wanting to cripple the Allied assistance to China, the two of them formed an alliance to strike against the West. Their primary targets were West Rome and the Soviet Union. The attacks Imperial Japan: Factory Bombings and the Assassination of Stalin The Imperial Japanese Empire kicked off the attacks by deploying Japanese sleeper agents to bomb several factories in the Soviet Union, as well as assassinate Joseph Stalin. At around 5:00 AM Moscow Standard Time, the Imperial Japanese kicked off their assault by bombing six factories in Moscow and at 12:00 PM Moscow Standard Time, three more factories were bombed in Leningrad and Stalingrad. At about 3:00 PM, Moscow Standard Time, Joseph Stalin, who'd been informed of the recent bombings and who'd been giving a speech denouncing the attacks at the time, was publicly gunned down in front of hundreds of people. However, the Imperial Japanese Empire also wanted to invade the Soviet Unon. The reason behind this was so they could capture land to fuel the Japanese war effort in Manchuria and Indochina, while at the same time enslaving the Russians. However, it was too cold at this time and the Soviet invasion was delayed to April 3, 1942 instead. Nazi Germany: Los Angeles massacre The next stage in the attacks was a shooting in Los Angeles, California, West Rome. Roman Rosenstock, a German Army sniper and Nazi German sleeper agent, set up a sniper's perch in a building across the street and began shooting at random people in the diner. He escaped before police could reach the location, but LAPD detective Jagger Ramsey interviewed several eyewitnesses, including Alexandra Kendrick, a young teen who was on Christmas break vacation at the time of the shooting, and her friend Marsha Harris, who was injured in the shooting but lived. According to an interview with Marsha, the Nazis palnned on collaborating with the Imperial Japanese to shoot up an art gallery in downtown Los Angeles. Jagger and his fellow detectives raced to stop them. Imperial Japan: Shooting at Art Gallery Jagger was too late, however: Imperial Japan pulled off a shooting of their own at an art gallery in downtown Los Angeles hours before Jagger could get there first. He interviewed more survivors at the scene, revealing that the Imperial Japanese and Nazi Germans had collaborated, with the Nazis supplying the Imperial Japanese with weaponry used to commit the shooting. Nazi Germany: Assassination of Franklin Roosevelt Nazi Germany's next move took West Rome by storm: in Washington DC, Nazi German soldier/sleeper agent Mario Ettlinger gunned down Franklin Deleano Roosevelt during a press conference about the Los Angeles shooting, as well as several Secret Service agents. A total of five people died, including FDR himself. Confronting the killers The terrorist attacks came to a head when a horrified Marlene Kendrick, mother of Alexandra Kendrick, came forward to the police and showed them a ransom note from the Nazi Germans, saying they'd kidnapped Alexandra because they'd somehow learned of her ex-military father (and Marlene's husband), who was a World War I veteran, as well as Alexandra's connections to military personnel. Jagger Ramsey and his partner James Perry pursued Alexandra's kidnappers, led by Roman Rosenstock, the man who perpetrated the mall shooting, and his partner Thorsten Dinter. Roman and his men engaged in a shootout with the LAPD while Thorsten tried to move Alexandra to a different location. Jagger's son Trenton Ramsey, initially unaware of the situation, was hanging out with friends at a deserted construction site outside Los Angeles when they witnessed Thorsten Dinter torturing Alexandra. Angered by this, Jagger and his friends concocted a plan of their own to save Alexandra: Jagger outwit Thorsten's men, killing them one by one with help from his friends, before confronting Thorsten himself. Thorsten boasted that the Allied Powers were now crippled with the death of FDR (which Trenton was also unaware of up to this point) and that the Imperial Japanese and Nazi Germans would win the war "by storm." In an attempt to stall for time, Trenton tried to reason with Thorsten, eventually getting Thorsten to open up about Nazi Germany's motive behind the attack. Thorsten confessed that he idolized Adolf Hitler and that the attacks were done in retribution for Hitler's assassination years earlier and that Pascal Hacke, Hitler's successor, blamed the Jews for Hitler's death, in addition to crippling Allied support for China as Japan invaded the country. He also revealed that similar attacks were executed against Great Britain, targeting politicians and British weapons manufacturing plants across the United Kingdom. Having said enough Thorsten tried to kill Jagger, only to be subdued by some of his friends after a rather brutal fistfight. Later, Jagger Ramsey and the LAPD arrived and Thorsten was arrested on the spot, while Roman was killed during the firefight with the police earlier. Alexandra Kendrick was safely returned to her family. Aftermath In the aftermath of the terrorist attacks, West Rome, Great Britain, and the USSR declared war on both Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. The Imperial Japanese followed through with their war declaration by invading the Soviet Union, and West Rome made immediate plans to shift their weapons manufacturing from aiding other countries to building up arms to equip the West Roman Armed Forces for deployment overseas. The terrorist attacks ultimately led to the escalation of World War II. Trivia *Parts of this incident resemble various cases from the video game LA Noire. Category:Major events